User blog:Ezekielfan22/Hannah (Magnum P.I.)
Hannah (Jordana Brewster) was a recurring villainess from the Magnum P.I. reboot. History Hannah's backstory revealed that she was a CIA case officer, as well as the former lover of series protagonist Thomas Magnum during his time as a Navy Seal. Hannah was also revealed to have been close friends with Magnum's fellow Navy Seals: Theodore "TC" Calvin, Orville "Rick" Wright, and Sebastian Nuzo. Just as Magnum was preparing to propose to Hannah, however, he and his friends were captured and held prisoner by the talebans during a mission in the Hindu Kush, and it was during his captivity that Magnum made a shocking discovery: Hannah was working with the enemy, and had set Magnum and his team up to be captured. As a result of Hannah's treachery, Magnum and the others spent 18 months in captivity before being released, with Hannah subsequently being labelled a fugitive. Events Hannah made her first physical appearance in episode 1.15, "Day the Past Came Back", which had Magnum and his team investigating a sunken gold shipment that had been stolen by ex-Marines Dale Gerard and Charlie Resnick from infamous terrorist Saddam, after Magnum was abducted by two men in an attempt to force him to help them unearth the gold. After Magnum escaped their clutches, the men's names were revealed as Nathan Brackett and Kyle Foley, with Magnum being shocked to learn the men were connected to Hannah, having been working with them to retrieve the gold. After Foley was found shot to death in his boat, it was discovered that he was actually an undercover CIA agent working to take Hannah and Brackett down, leading Magnum to believe Hannah killed him either after discovering he was CIA or believing he was a loose end. After the gold was recovered, Hannah made her first on-screen appearance when she and her hired guns stopped him and Juliet Higgins as they were driving, callously telling her former lover that she would shot him if she had to. After having Magnum give up his gun and Juliet was led away at gunpoint by her henchmen, Hannah spoke with Magnum, refusing to tell Magnum the reason for her betrayal and assuring him that she had nothing to do with Nuzo being murdered during his own pursuit of the gold. Hannah then warned Magnum to back off, stating that she was after the gold and was going to take it before leaving with her men. Hannah later donned a ski mask as she and her men attacked the truck transporting the gold, leading to a shootout between her, her men, and the CIA. Hannah eventually got into the truck and drove off with the gold and one of her henchmen, with Magnum getting aboard the truck and confronting Hannah in the driver's seat after sending her henchman falling from the vehicle. Magnum attempted to get Hannah to surrender at gunpoint, only for her to boast that Magnum wouldn't shoot her before getting into a struggle with Magnum, which ended with the evil Hannah sending Magnum falling from the truck and shooting him in the shoulder as he clung to the seat belt. Hannah's attempt to flee resulted in her crashing the truck, but managed to escape before Magnum could reach the truck. After being hospitalized, Magnum learned that an alert was set against Hannah, with his team believing Hannah would be easily caught to due to having no resources after her botched attempt at stealing the gold. "The Day It All Came Together" The season finale, "The Day It All Came Together", had Magnum briefly arresting on suspicion of counterfeiting, only to be released after it was found that Tyler Dotson (the client of Magnum's who paid him the counterfeit money) was shot dead along with an unidentified man. After being released, Magnum returned to his guest house where he was surprised to find Hannah, shot in the stomach and holding Kumu at gunpoint. After having Kumu return to the main house, Hannah confirmed that she had killed both Dotson and his accomplice, having hired him to hire Magnum to find North Korean refugee Pak Jung Soo and killed them both when they hid Pak after he was located and attempted to back out of the deal, with Hannah shooting and killing both men after being shot by the accomplice. When asked by Magnum why she needed Pak, Hannah revealed that Pak was the mastermind behind North Korea's attempt to use counterfeit money to destabilize the U.S. economy and that her reason for needing him was the same reason she needed the gold and had betrayed Magnum in Afghanistan. Hannah then collapsed and was disarmed by Magnum, but was ultimately connvinced by Hannah not to call the police after begging Magnum to hear her out, arguing that she had risked everything to come there and that he deserved to know the full truth behind her actions. It was after Magnum had Dr. Noelani Cunha arrive to tend to Hannah's injuries and the rest of his team arrived at the house that he revealed the reason for Hannah's betrayal and subsequent attempt at stealing the gold: her father was being held hostage by a group of corrupt ex-CIA agents led by Jason Coburn he was working undercover to take down, with the gold being what her father's kidnappers were demanding for his return. Hannah previously got the location of the gold while stationed in Afghanistan with Magnum from the Taliban, having to give up Magnum and his fellow soldiers in exchange for the information. After her plan to get the gold backfired, Hannah went to Dotson as part of her plan to trade Pak for her father, knowing his skills would be valuable to Coburn and his men. Despite revealing that Hannah had been planning to break them out of captivity back in Afghanistan once she had the gold, TC and Rick were still against trusting Hannah, they both agreed (along with Juliet) to help Magnum in his plan to rescue Hannah's father. Death After being blasted by Rick for the pain her betrayal caused him and his friends, Hannah swore to Magnum that she wasn't lying as he prepared to investigate an abandoned bus out in the Oahu jungle where he believed Pok was being kept, while also telling him that her treachery was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. After Pok was tracked down by Magnum, a meeting was arranged to trade him for Hannah's father, though the plan hit a snag when Gordon Katsumoto (who was investigating Dotson's murder) discovered Hannah's car near Magnum's house and arrived to arrest her, leading Hannah to flee the scene. Hannah later re-emerged when the hand-off turned into a shootout between Magnum and Coburn's teams, opening fire on Coburn as he attempted to drive away with her father in tow. The shootout had Magnum killing Coburn, but not before Hannah was shot twice. As she was comforted by Magnum, Hannah expressed her deep remorse for having betrayed him before succumbing to her injuries and dying in his arms. Trivia *Jordana Brewster also appeared as criminal mastermind Lucy Diamond in the film D.E.B.S., recurring villainess Jill Roberts on Chuck, and adulteress/blackmailer Dusty in the film Home Sweet Hell. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased